


Better With Two

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has just joined Team TARDIS, and Nine is a bit jealous. Not that he'd admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Two

He’s in the console room, tinkering, as usual. Or he’s trying to. All he can think about is Rose and that stupid pretty boy, off somewhere in his ship, getting up to god-knows-what.

Don’t know why he’d even agreed to let him come along, he thinks, grumbling to himself underneath the console. That’s a lie, of course. He’d do anything to make Rose happy, that’s why he did it. He’s regretting it now though. Stupid Adam. Just another stupid ape, mucking things about without realizing what the hell they’re doing.

Right then he burns his finger, cursing and bringing it to his mouth. The TARDIS hums, something like annoyance.

“I know, I know, sorry,” he says aloud, sliding out from under the console. He stands, leaning against it, arms crossed over his jumper. He’s gotta do something, he thinks, his mind pushing away visions of Rose giggling and Adam grinning at her. He pushes to his feet; maybe he’ll finally fix the swimming pool, unclog the drain; yeah, that’ll do.

He starts down the hallway, one left, three rights, a u-turn, and he’s at a door. This isn’t the swimming pool, he thinks, brow furrowing. He turns around, retraces his steps, maybe it’s one right and three lefts; he tries again, and he’s back in front of the same door. It’s the third go-round when he realizes where he is and what’s going on.

“Rose’s room,” he mutters. The TARDIS hums, and he swears she’s laughing at him. “Shut it,” he says.

“Doctor?” Rose’s voice comes from behind her door.

Bugger, he thinks. He starts to tiptoe off, thinking of how stupid he looks, who’s the stupid ape now, Doctor, when she speaks again.

“Is that you, Doctor?”

He curses inwardly. “Yeah, it’s me. Just passing by.”

She’s quiet for a moment.

“Do you—” she pauses. “Do you wanna come in?”

“No, Rose, it’s fine, wouldn’t want to bother you.”

“Alright, then.”

He thinks he hears disappointment in her voice, but it’s probably just wishful thinking, must be. But he has to make sure.

“I mean, I can. If you want.”

The door opens.

“Hey,” he says, and he has to stop himself from rolling his eyes, really, hey, he’s brilliant, 900 years and a million languages in his Time Lord brain and all he can come up with is hey?

But she smiles at him, and he loses his train of thought, staring at her a moment too long, then steps into the open door. She goes and sits on her bed, and he doesn’t know what to do, where to go, what is his problem, get it together, you’re a superior life form, remember?; he ends up leaning on her desk, arms folded across his chest.

It’s silent for a moment.

“So what are you doing in here?” he asks. “Where’s Adam?”

She blushes, and he berates himself mentally.

“‘M hiding from him, actually,” she finally answers, after he’s gone through a million insults in his head, half for himself, half for that stupid pretty boy.

He blinks, then laughs.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she says, smiling a little. “I left him in the library. He’s bloody annoying, wouldn’t stop following me around, asking questions. ‘It’s bigger on the inside!’ I know, you don’t have to tell me a million times!”

He’s grinning now, and she grins back, her tongue poking from between her teeth. She scoots over a little, looking pointedly at the spot beside her on the end of the bed. He hesitates, but goes, sitting next to her. 

She sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiles against her hair, and she reaches for his hand, their fingers intertwining. 

“Doctor?” she says softly.

“Yes, Rose?”

“Does the library happen to lock from the outside?”

His laughter echoes through the TARDIS.


End file.
